I've Always Loved You
by StarTraveler
Summary: BlakeTori:Takes place three years after the finale. Blake returns for Dustin and Marah's wedding and comes face to face with Tori and both realize thier feelings for one another still exist.


Disclaimer: PRNS doesn't belong to me and I am not making money off of this or anything else I write.  
  
AN: When this story originally came into my head, Carter and Dana were the couple I had in mind then recently I wondered if Blake and Tori would be perfect for this and soon the ideas started flowing. I've also written other Blake/Tori fics as well.  
  
Blake Bradley flinched as the phone began to ring and put a pillow over his head to block out the offending noise. The motocross championships would begin in three months and he wanted time to rest.  
  
But finally he couldn't take it anymore and picked up the phone, "yeah what?" he was not a morning person.  
  
"Is this a bad time?" the voice on the other end sounded concerned.  
  
"Who is this?" Blake mumbled.  
  
"Its Dustin we used to be Power Rangers together three years ago remember?"  
  
Blake finally opened his eyes, "oh hey Dustin so what can I do for you?"  
  
"Marah said yes."  
  
"To what?" Blake began to worry, did Dustin tell him something and he forgot it? Had he and Dustin even spoken lately?  
  
"I asked her to marry me and she said yes."  
  
Blake smiled, "that's great this isn't something you told me before and I forgot is it?"  
  
"No Blake you didn't forget anything."  
  
Blake laughed in relief, "so when is the wedding?"  
  
"One month from now we don't want to wait can you make it?"  
  
"I wouldn't miss it the forces of evil would have to return in order to keep me away."  
  
"Good see you next month."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
ONE MONTH LATER  
  
Marah smiled as she looked into the mirror, she would be married to Dustin in the next two weeks but she could already feel the nerves attacking. She smiled at Tori Hanson her best friend and maid of honor.  
  
"How do I look?"  
  
Marah you look great."  
  
"Thanks I wish the day was here already the only thing bad about it is the fact Kapri can't see it."  
  
Tori's heart broke at the sadness on Marah's face, "she'll never really be gone Marah she'll always alive on your heart."  
  
"It's been a year I know but it still hurts."  
  
"The death of a loved one is something you'll never get over but it lessens as time goes by, think about everything you have."  
  
Marah smiled, how had she gotten so lucky? "Dustin called Blake this morning."  
  
Marah could see the look that came over Tori's face, "you're in love with him aren't you?"  
  
"No I'm not and besides I don't even see him that much, not with his career taking off and my duties here, even Hunter doesn't see much of him and they're brothers."  
  
Tori didn't mention the times she had gone to see him and the flirtations they shared, looks when they thought the other wasn't looking, then one of them would pull back. Marah brought her back.  
  
"Well there are other men."  
  
"Like who Marah?"  
  
"Well Dustin's off the market of course, how about Cam?"  
  
"Not my type and I think he's getting serious with Macy."  
  
"How about Shane?"  
  
"He's dating Kelly I think, I guess I'm getting frustrated because it seems like all my friends are hooking up with someone."  
  
"Tori I felt that way and sooner or later your prince will come, I better get out of this dress before anyone sees it, I don't want any bad luck."  
  
Blake smiled as he got out of the cab and saw his brother along with Dustin, the two brothers shared an embrace, and then Blake turned to Dustin, "long time bro."  
  
"To long Blake but I'm glad you're here."  
  
"I'm sorry about Kapri, I wanted to come to the funeral but I was in England and the weather grounded the flights."  
  
"Its ok I know you were thinking of Marah."  
  
"How is she doing?"  
  
"Getting better every day."  
  
Blake smiled as he walked onto the grounds of the Wind Academy it felt like old times and he hadn't realized how much he missed it. His heart did a funny flip flop when he saw Tori.  
  
"Hey Tori." She turned to face him like he was a casual stranger.  
  
"Hey Blake good to see you."  
  
"I know it's been to long." Blake replied.  
  
"So how is the racing world, I know I came to a couple but you probably know it better."  
  
"It's a rapid pace world but I enjoy I'll be heading back soon."  
  
"I wish you luck in advance" she said.  
  
"Will you come out and watch?" he asked, *come on moron* he told himself, tell her how much you always miss her.  
  
"Maybe it just depends I have to get going." She left before he could say another word.  
  
Blake caught sight of Marah, "well hello to the bride to be is everything going all right?" "Yeah it's going great."  
  
"I'm sorry about Kapri."  
  
"Thanks the only comfort I can get is that she died right away and felt no pain, and that the drunk driver that killed her is serving time."  
  
"I really did want to come to the funeral."  
  
Marah smiled, "Blake its ok no one can control the weather, I knew you were thinking of me."  
  
"Marah I'd like to ask about Tori, did I do something to hurt her or make her angry?"  
  
Marah sighed, "You need to find that out for yourself."  
  
Blake thanked her and went off to a stream to be alone, whatever he had done he knew he had to make right, and he knew one other thing, he loved Tori and this time he was determined to do things right and not chicken out. He could feel this was his last chance. Tori looked at reflection in the mirror, had she played it safe and passed off her reaction to seeing Blake as someone just visiting with an old friend? She knew what would happen, they would hang out together, the tension would come, then one of them would make the first move, freak out and pull back. Then they would part and not speak to each other for a period of time.  
  
It wasn't going to happen again, she knew what she'd always felt for Blake wasn't a little girl crush but the real thing, she only wished he felt the same.  
  
SEVEN DAYS LATER  
  
"Another seven days bro" Shane smiled at his best friend.  
  
Dustin nodded, "I know it."  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"Shane quit trying to freak me out."  
  
"Sorry I just can't resist."  
  
Hunter looked over at his brother, "you know for a happy occasion you're acting pretty depressed."  
  
"I'm sorry bro its Tori ever since we talked on my first day back she's been going out of her way to avoid me."  
  
"I haven't noticed anything."  
  
"She makes sure others are around when I try to talk to her."  
  
"Blake do you have feelings for her?"  
  
"Yeah I do."  
  
"Then keep trying until you can talk to her alone, after all you've been through have you ever given up before?"  
  
Blake smiled, "thanks bro."  
  
"Hey what are big brothers for?"  
  
The next day Blake found Tori at the beach, "nice day."  
  
"Yeah it is."  
  
"Tori I just want to talk that's all."  
  
"Blake what do we possibly have to talk about?"  
  
"The two of us."  
  
"There isn't a two of us Blake there never was."  
  
"What about what always happens when we're together."  
  
"We just flirt that's all but nothing comes of it except tension, then we feel all weird and we don't speak to each other, it's always been that way, probably because of our history."  
  
"Tori what do you mean?"  
  
"How quickly you forget, "all right working for Lothor and using me to get into Ninja Ops, every time I feel like we're moving closer and closer something happens and one of us pulls back."  
  
"Tori you forget just as quick also remember Miami Beach last year on the final night of the motocross championships? We kissed and you freaked out. You just claimed it was the mood in the air."  
  
Tori remembered that night, it was what she had always wanted and she totally freaked afraid it would ruin everything. "I'm sorry Blake I never met to hurt you."  
  
"I'm sorry to but I did have a motive for it one I'm not proud of."  
  
"Yeah you saw me talking to another guy who was trying to flirt with me and I was trying to get rid of him, Blake this is why I didn't want to be alone with you, because we start getting close and everything happens."  
  
"You mean the past?" he asked, getting a little angry, "you think I'm going to stab you in the back, I'm sorry for it every day."  
  
"Blake where are you going?" he started walking off.  
  
"I'm doing what you want leaving you alone."  
  
"Blake why did you come here? why did you say all of this?" He answered honestly, "I don't know anymore."  
  
Two days passed and they avoided each other, but this time it was Blake making the effort. Tori knew they did have a past and wished it didn't get in the way. She looked at Marah as the final preparations for the wedding were being done.  
  
"Marah can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure how can I help?" "How did you and Dustin overcome the past?"  
  
"What are you asking exactly?"  
  
"Marah I'm not doing this to hurt you, I. talking about BEEVIL, when the two of you realized your relationship was growing how did you move past it?"  
  
"Tori before I answer why are you asking this?"  
  
Tori sighed and told Marah everything that had transpired between her and Blake, after the defeat of Lothor and even before that. Marah smiled a small smile, "so that's what's been making you and Blake crazy Dustin and I have both been wondering."  
  
"He came to speak to me and I ruined it."  
  
"Well he's not innocent either Tori."  
  
"So how do you and Dustin do it?" "We know it was a long time ago, I was a different person back then. We've worked hard to overcome it and not let the past eat us alive, look at the two of you."  
  
Tori looked out the window as Marah's words played though her mind, she and Blake really needed to talk.  
  
"Marah could you get Dustin to talk to Blake and get him to somehow meet with me?"  
  
"I'll see what I can do."  
  
Later that night Tori stood by the stream that ran through the academy when she heard someone approach. She turned to see Blake. The look of surprise on his face turned to suspicion. "Dustin told me he wanted to talk to me."  
  
"No I did but he was in on this and Marah helped."  
  
He stepped beside her. "All right lets talk."  
  
"I know we have a past and I've used that when I was afraid we were getting close, sometimes I think if I trust you I'll get hurt."  
  
"Tori I'm no innocent either last year should prove it, but I always did want to kiss you, but considering the circumstances it was inappropriate."  
  
"Well it got rid of that guy."  
  
"Tori I think about you all of the time, I've always had feelings for you."  
  
"I've always had feelings for you to."  
  
They stared at each other until Blake said it for them both, "where do we go from here?"  
  
Tori shrugged, "we take it one day at a time."  
  
Marah jumped as Dustin's arms came around her waist, "have either of them got killed yet?"  
  
"No they look like they're just talking, come on let's get out of here."  
  
Tori and Blake sat next to each other at the wedding and it really was beautiful. Maybe because she wasn't feeling bad and knew Blake didn't hate her and never did. They even wound up holding hands without realizing it.  
  
At the reception Tori approached Marah and hugged her, "you were beautiful."  
  
"Thanks and so are you when you're happy."  
  
"Thanks Marah for helping me."  
  
"Thanks Tori I want you to know how much I value your friendship."  
  
Tori smiled, "thanks and let's get happy this is your day after all."  
  
Tori drove Blake to the airport two days later, "Good luck Blake."  
  
"Tori I'll call as soon as I get there."  
  
Just before he got out their lips met in a soul searing kiss, "remember that one" he whispered.  
  
"Oh I will now get going."  
  
TWO YEARS LATER  
  
Tori sat on the chair watching Shane with his group of students, Marah sat next to her holding Kayla her five month old daughter. "So I hear Blake is coming home."  
  
Tori smiled, "I can't wait he says he has something important to tell me."  
  
"Hope its good news" Marah replied.  
  
"I just have this feeling that's all."  
  
Dustin came up beside them, "Blake has arrived."  
  
Tori jumped up and went to meet him, "Blake I wasn't expecting you until later."  
  
"I needed to see you as soon as I could, Tori I'm giving up racing."  
  
Tori's jaw dropped, "but you're great at it why?"  
  
"It's not worth being away from you, my friends, and family. I've been offered a teaching position at the academy."  
  
"Well the Thunder Academy is close by."  
  
"I'm teaching here Tori, Sensei offered me the job when I told him my secret."  
  
"What secret?" Tori was by now totally befuddled.  
  
Blake looked at everybody and whistled to get their attention, soon the whole ground was quiet. Blake turned back to her his eyes revealing everything.  
  
"Tori Hansen from the day I met you I felt things I'd never felt before and when you're around I am complete. I want to be that way for the rest of my life, will you marry me?"  
  
Tori looked at the ring he showed her with both the emblems of the Wind and Thunder Academy. She embraced him, "yes" she whispered.  
  
He slid the ring on her finger then whispered, "Marah was the first to be in on it."  
  
Tori just laughed then began crying, "I'm just happy."  
  
"Well I plan to make you happy every second for the rest of our days so I hope you don't cry a lot you'll get dehydrated."  
  
Tori simply embraced him already anxious to be his wife.  
  
ONE MONTH LATER  
  
"Both of you place your hand on the bonding stone."  
  
The two followed Sensei's direction and placed their hands over stone, Blake's hands on top of hers.  
  
"Do both of you enter into this sacred union willingly."  
  
Both nodded yes since they were getting too chocked up to speak. Sensei smiled, "then I hereby proclaim you husband and wife ladies and gentlemen it is my pleasure to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Blake Bradley."  
  
The two shared a kiss as a cheer went up from the crowd. Tori couldn't wait for what the future would hold.  
  
The months went by and Blake quickly settled into teaching but both knew one thing was missing and one year after the marriage the final piece came, the birth of their daughter Hope.  
  
Blake looked at the small bundle in his arms unable to believe this perfect little creature was his. He looked at his wife and realized he loved her even more than he already did. "A perfect little duplicate of my favorite lady."  
  
"Let me see." Tori held out her arms and Blake placed their daughter in them and sat beside her. She looked at him, "you don't mind my wanting to name her Hope?"  
  
"Sweetheart she's healthy that's all I care about."  
  
"I thought about fate but I didn't want her to get made fun of."  
  
"Maybe it was fate that brought us back together" he began, "well Marah did get Dustin to lure me to that stream."  
  
"How about Marah as her middle name?" Tori asked.  
  
"She'll enjoy that well I'll tell her after she's out of the hospital."  
  
"Did she have her baby yet?"  
  
"Yeah five minutes before you did a son named Brandon."  
  
Tori touched Blake's cheek, "I love you."  
  
"I've always loved you Tori, and I always will." Suddenly Hope let loose with a little cry.  
  
Tori laughed, "You've got another girl in your life now."  
  
Blake smiled and gently kissed his daughter's forehead, "yes I love you to."  
  
THE END 


End file.
